Not a Damsel
by ariathal2410
Summary: In which Tsuna is not a damsel, and not so much in distress. Oneshot
_**Warning:**_ Slight OOC

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ KHR is not something I own

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a tower. Inside the tower was a damsel in distress, the most beautiful damsel in all the lands. But the tower was guarded by a vicious foe! A man-eating dragon, three times the size of any man, awaited those brave enough to save the fair damsel...

Several brave knights are currently outside the tower, engaging in battle with their foe. And losing. There was silver-haired teen with a strange obsession with explosions, smoking and jewellery, an amber-eyed teen wielding a sword like a baseball bat with a friendly laugh and a smile, a murderous looking skylark wielding dual tonfa and a hefty dose of bloodlust, a pair of pineapple-haired twins with tridents and mismatched eyes, and let's not forget the white-haired boxing teen who rather loudly called out his _extreme_ catchphrase. Oh, and there was that kid in cow-print who really didn't know what he was doing here, he just wanted to look cool in front of the wizard. Said wizard wasn't actually wearing traditional wizard clothing, opting instead for a suit and fedora. And of course we can't forget the water elemental who just came for a laugh, a tall blond man wearing army clothes, with a bad habit of saying "Kora!".

Where were they again? Oh yes, _losing_. The dragon lashed it's long tail, sending the knights flying back, only a handful managing to land on their feet. The white dragon grinned, the orange jewel atop its head glowing, the light reflecting slightly off his horns. They all stood once more, brandishing their respective weapons. One attacked, only to get bat away. Another struck only to get flung even further. They all paused, trying to catch their breath as the dragon laughed.

"Maybe we should work together...?" The amber-eyed teen suggested, only to receive a myriad of negative responses.

"Didn't think so!" He laughed, smile strained. They all re-focused on the dragon, the only thing barring their way to victory. The dragon chuckled darkly, grinning down at its prey. That is, until a pot crashed into its head. The dragon reared back slightly, looking towards its newest threat... A small brunet?

"Byakuran!" The brunet screeched, said dragon flinching back and morphing into a sulky looking man. He had puffy white hair and a purple, upside-down crown mark beneath his left eye. He sat on the ground, hunching forward slightly in a submissive gesture. The brunet, a cute, not-so-impressive 5' 4", seemingly towered over him.

"How many times have I told not to eat people?! It leaves a very bad impression! I thought you were trying to be good?" The irate brunet scolded, the dragon pouting up at him from his place on the floor.

"But Tsu-chan, they started it!" He whined, pointing at the group to the side. The brunet scowled at them, and then at the two who brought them.

"You!" He shouted, jabbing at the grinning blond who now had his hands up in a placating manner.

"Stop telling people I'm a damsel! I'm a _man_ dammit! Whatever the male version of damsel is, find it and _use_ it! And if you can't. Make. _It._ _ **Up**_!" He insisted, stressing the words by poking the blond in the ribs. Said blond only grinned wider.

"And _you_!" He spun slightly, pointing at the raven with the fedora.

"Stop telling people I'm in distress! The only thing "distressing" me is the copious amounts of _idiots_ storming into _my_ tower and trying to kill my _friend_!" He screeched loudly, flailing a little to emphasise his point.

"Now, now, Dame-Tsuna, these brave knights are here to save you –"

" _I don't need saving!_ "

"– and it would be rather rude if you just sent them on their way." The wizard continued as if the brunet hadn't interrupted, giving him a smirk. Said brunet only stared at him blankly.

"Shall I invite them in for tea, then?" He snarked blandly, a hand propped on his hip.

"I was rather hoping you would accompany them _out_." The raven replied with just as much snark. Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere. And you can tell my stupid father that if he wants to see me, _he_ has to come _here_." He seethed, the dragon morphing into a smaller version of his earlier form and winding around the brunet's body, head resting on the teen's shoulder.

"Why is it that the _dragon_ is the only one who respects my decisions?" Tsuna huffed, scratching the scaly lizard under his chin. Byakuran didn't know whether to be offended or not. He settled for enjoying his scratch.

"Well, come on then." The teen grumbled, ambling towards the entrance of his tower, the rest trailing after him slowly.

"Honestly, they better not be like those nasty Hunters you sent last time. Idiots thought they could beat a dragon with _magic,_ honestly. And their manners were appalling, kept on breaking things and yelling... Though I suppose they must be strong, since they didn't die... Are you listening? Colonnello, Reborn?" The brunet grumbled as he trailed up the stairs.

"Don't worry, kora. They're completely different." Colonnello grinned, an amused yet slightly apprehensive gleam in his eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you trust me?" The wizard asked sweetly.

" _No_." Was the immediate reply.

They continued up the stairs until they reached the very top of the tower. When they entered the room at the top of the tower, they were met with what looked like a mash-up of a kitchen, a living room and a lounge area. There were two large couches with a small table in between them, a kitchen to one side of the room and a fireplace set in the other. There was a also a long table surrounded by chairs, with a few placemats on top. The knights ambled in, most taking refuge on the couch, though the homicidal skylark moved to lean against the window sill and the pineapple twins moved to the table.

Tsuna immediately went to work on making tea and snacks. They all watched the brunet with rapt attention, flitting around with a goddamn _dragon_ wrapped around him. It didn't seem to impede his movements in the least, in fact the dragon was even _helping_ with some things. Eventually, Tsuna was done, setting tea in front of everyone (except Reborn who got coffee) and then snacks. He sat down on the couch with a huff, squeezed between the wizard and the elemental. They sat in relative peace and silence for a while before the fire flared, a man emerging from its core. The man stepped out, bowing lightly to the brunet in way of greeting.

"Ah! Fon-san, it's so nice to see you again!" The brunet greeted the fire elemental cheerfully.

"Kora... How come he gets "san _"_ and we get " _you"_..." The blond grumbled.

"Because _you_ are annoyances, and Fon-san is a very nice person who actually _helps_ me." The brunet snipped. The fire elemental hid a smirk behind his sleeve, greeting the brunet politely.

"I apologise for the delay in my visit, but my student seems to have gotten herself lost again."

"Oh, I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble..." Tsuna said worriedly, frowning slightly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she is very capable after all." Fon assured.

"I brought some spices as apology for the wait." At the mention of spices the brunet lit up. Ambling forward happily to look at the bundles of goodness as the man spread them out on the nearby table. Tsuna was practically bouncing with how happy he was, smiling brilliantly at the elemental, who returned the smile easily.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn called, gaining the brunet's attention. The teen merely hummed in response, momentarily glancing back, smile still in place.

"All of these knights are your suitors, and one of them is to be your spouse. Choose." A moment's pause.

"Eh...?" The brunet murmured, the temperature dropping even though the sweet smile didn't. Fon excused himself through the fire, Colonnello doing the same through the shower. Tsuna stood there, eyes glowing a brilliant orange. The wizard smirked.

" _ **Reborn**_."

* * *

 **AN:** I saw a meme saying "Sometimes it's the princess that kills the dragon and saves the prince." and my brain was just "Mwahahaha!" and I somehow conjured this. Also the 10th gen aren't meant to be weak in this, Byakuran's just _really_ strong. Cos, you know, he's a magic-impervious, incredibly flexible, flying beastie who kicks ass. So yeah. Thoughts?


End file.
